A Little More to Life
by RotBTDLove
Summary: Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons FanFiction Think high school was bad? Imagine learning you're a freak of nature with super powers. Hiccup, Jack, Rapunzel, and Marida have been friends since early middle school but will this friendship last with their new found gifts?
1. Chapter 1

** "What am I gonna do Toothless?" I looked at the black beast of a dog that lay at the foot of my bed. He raised his head and blinked at me. "Don't look at me like that. It's not my fault." Toothless huffed at me. "Okay, it's not ENTIRELY my fault." He rolled his eyes and laid his head back on his forelegs. **

** Jack's parents are thinking about military school. Marida's mom is on a campaign for an all girls prep school. Rapunzel's parents are thinking about sending her to her aunt's place the next town over. And my dad's sure that he can keep me locked in my room until I'm 60. **

** "What do you do mean it's MY boys fault?! You're boy ain't so innocent 'imself!" I could here my dad shouting over the phone. I took a deep breath and let out a long sigh as I looked out my window. **

** "You know Toothless," I looked back over at my dog and he raised his head. "sometimes I think it would just be better if I could just run away." Toothless sounded a low bark. "Of course you'd be coming too. I could never leave my best bud behind." I gave him a soft pat on the head, his muzzle half parted in his goofy form of a smile.**

** I winced as the sound of my dad shouting and slamming the phone down. "Tha' bastard! Thinks he can go 'round actin' high 'n mighty like mah son's tha' bad influence!" The sound of his massive feet slamming against the ground filled the house. With that, everything was quiet. **

** "Welp, I think it'd be best to hide in here for a while." Toothless grunted before scratching behind his ear and getting back to his nap.**

** I crawled off my bed and made my way to my computer desk. "Wonder if anyone else is on..." I opened the silver beast that spent most of its time sitting on the old oak that was my desk. **

** My family wasn't rich but my dad made sure I had everything I needed to get by. I stared at the blue light that glowed faintly around the power button. I guess I had zoned off because the next thing I know there's a shrill whine coming from my computer's speakers.**

** "Hiccup! It took you long enough!" Rapunzel's face was pressed against her cam, all I could see was the lower half of her face. "Hey, Pun, I think you got some bats in those caves." Jack barely held his laughter as Rapunzel pulled back, bother her hands covering her face.**

** I rolled my eyes and pulled myself back into my seat. "Jeeze Jack, lay off. She was just tired of waiting. What took you so long anyways, Hiccup?" Marida pushed a thick, red curl behind her ear. I threw my head back and let out an exaggerated sigh. "That bad?" She raised a brow. **

** "Well, considering the lecture North got on the phone, I bet Hic's wasn't any better." Jack was leaning back in his chair as nonchalant as ever. I guess his foster father wasn't to big on actually carrying out his threats since the snowy blonde teen didn't seem so worried about military school. **

** "I have never seen his face match his beard so well..." I ran my hand threw my hair. "I mean, how long can someone yell without stopping to breathe?" I tried to play it cool, but, on the inside, I was panicking. My dad was really upset when the school called him in from work to come get his 'disobedient, trouble making, mess of a boy' as Principle Black so kindly said. **

** "You know it's only because he cares that he gets so mad." Rapunzel's voice brought me back to our world, but fear still lingered in the back of my mind. My dad wasn't done. Not by a long shot. **

** There was a thump as Marida dropped her head on her desk. "Guys, ah think we should be worried. Ah mean, mah mom's workin' hard on gettin' mah dad to agree on tha' girl's prep school. Ah think she might win this time." She looked up at her screen through her tangled mass of hair. "What ah'm ah gonna do?" **

** Everyone was quiet. Even Jack had slouched in his chair, face grim. Toothless let out a yawn behind me as he stretched out across my mattress. "Maybe we should explain it to our parents?" Rapunzel gave a small hopeful smile.**

** I cleared my throat and straightened up in my desk chair. "Uh, hey dad! You know, what all happened was a big misunderstanding!" I stood up and began pacing back and forth in front my laptop. "You see what really happened was we were just hanging out, practicing our strange powers that we seem to have and just haven't told you guys about. And well mine got out of hand and I kinda set off the sprinklers in the school. So It's not like I INTENTIONALLY made the fire alarms go off." I gave my cam a sarcastic look. **

** Jack rolled his eyes. "Yeah 'cause they'd totally understand." Rapunzel set he head in her hands, gold strands falling in her face. "Now what?" Marida let out an exhausted sigh. "If we don' do somethin' soon, we'll ah'll be separated..." I sat back in my chair. **

** "So... back to square one. What now?" Jack tapped his fingers. I was startled by the sound of stomping. "Shi-! Guys lets meet up around 11 at the usual spot. I think my dad's coming for round two. I'll see you guys later." I waved good bye and shut my laptop. I slid out of my chair and back onto my bed next to Toothless. I resumed staring out my window as if I never left. **


	2. Chapter 2

** I heard a low creak as my door slowly opened. "Hiccup, son, we need to talk." Then there was quiet, the only sound made was by Toothless as he left my room. I guess he felt that my dad and I should be alone for what might follow. **

** My dad made his way to my bed and took a seat on the edge. He rubbed his knees, and staying true to his name, he remained as stoic as ever. "Well? You wanted to talk?" More silence, just what I wanted. Great. **

** He streightened up and took a deep breath. "We need to talk..." Turning to face him, I cleared my throat. **

** "You said that already, dad." **

** His eyes lowered. "...it's about the kids you're constantly with, Hiccup." **

_Don't go there. Please dad, don't say what I think you're going to. _

**"I don't want you hanging aroung them anymore. They're a bad influence." **

_No... _

**"From now on, you're not allowd to be around them." **

_No.. _

**"I've already started filling out the papers for you to transfer schools." **

** "No." His eyes shot up to mine, forcing me to realize that the word wasn't just in my head anymore. **

** "What?" My dad looked shocked. "What did you just **_**say**_**?" I took a breath. **

** "I said no. My friends are great people dad. Not bad influences. I won't stop being their friend because of **_**one little accident**_**. I won't seperate myself from them because of **_**you**_**." The blood began rushing to my head. What had I just done? **

**X.X I re-wrote this sooooooo many times but this is the best I came up with. Sorry it's so fracken short.**


End file.
